edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddy: The First Day
One day in the cul-de-sac, Eddy was hard at work in his room, packing his stuff. The image of Ed driving off wouldn't leave his mind, it was unbearable being alone in a neighborhood once full of people he could call his friends. Now there were only acquaintances and semi-friendly faces left. He informed his parents he couldn't stay any longer and rented a small truck to help him move out.. "Hey dorko, what's this, where're you going?" Kevin asked. "Sockhead's gone, Murray's moved, and Ed now too." Eddy replied, while carrying around an overstuffed crate, "No better time than now to leave this place.." "But why?" Eddy didn't answer and just watched his empty, sad-looking room. He was really going to do it. He didn't want to stay anymore, that was the truth, but it still felt awkward. He quit college, cleared out his little personal paradise, and was standing next to the only truck he could afford and had to trust his belongings to. He looked back at Kevin. Why was he even here? His expression was neutral; he didn't show up to joke around or celebrate his leave, which honestly confused Eddy. Kevin was such a weird guy, sometimes it was difficult to determine if he was a friend or a foe. Murray's head impatiently poked out of the truck's window and woke Eddy up from his trance. "Eddy! Hurry up, my wife's waiting for me, don't have all day!" he called. "Yeah, yeah!" he shouted back, "Gimme a minute, you're not exactly helping me with these boxes!" "I strained my back!" he grinned, "What do you want me to do!" Rolf, Nazz and Jimmy joined Kevin on Eddy's lawn and inspected the commotion. They didn't need any narration to what was going on, it was clear as day that Eddy was moving out now too. After he placed the last box in the truck, he turned to them: "So, guess this is it. I'm heading out. I got a rundown hotel for cheap, I'll text you the address when the place is fixed up.." "Dude..!" Nazz yelped, "You didn't even tell us you were leaving and now you're just.. doing it?" "I needed some time to think about it, but yeah, when I decided to go for it, I did it." "Obviously!" "It was all pretty last minute, there was no heads up to give.. But, sorry." "..You've lived here for over twenty years, you really gonna go?" "All my friends are gone..!" he replied more irritated, "This hotel is closer to Ed and Murray, yeah, you bet I'm outta here!" Nazz fell silent. The boys looked at each other, but didn't have anything to add. "I'll miss you guys.." Eddy followed, "Even Kevin's stupid, overused expletive. But I'll mostly miss getting your money for my awesome scams!" "Pff, whatever DORK, good riddance!" Kevin barked. "Yeah. Well, gotta go. Bye, guys." He gave every one of them an awkward, but appreciated embrace and joined Murray in the truck. They drove off, officially saying goodbye to Rethink Avenue. "Soooooooo, Eddy." Murray began, "Why a hotel, you don't know how to run one." "Don't worry about it, I've had so many fake businesses in my life, I can handle a real one." "..Just trying to say that you might want to think it over. It's going to cost a lot of money." "I know a few tricks to fix up a house." "W-Why don't you stay with me and my wife for a while?" Murray asked with unsubtle distrust in his voice. "I'm not sharing a place with a married couple! I've done that all my life!" Eddy refused, "I'll do fine, ok! You have your business and I'm about to have mine.." When Eddy and Murray finally reached the hotel, Murray gave it a face of disgust. It was an absolute dump. The double doors led to a large, empty entrance hall, with multiple doors scattered around, presumably leading to rooms that were just as dreary and dusty as the one they were in now. "Look at this place, Murray!" Eddy said optimistically, "Ain't she a keeper? I'm gonna have a swell life here!" "Ok, Eddy.." Murray murmured, "Well, I'm outty! Best of luck with your new adventure, don't hesitate to stay with me and the missus when things don't work out!" "Stop that! I'm gonna make this a success, ya hear!" "Byyeeee Eddyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" he smiled tauntingly and disappeared. Eddy headed for the hotel's counter and browsed through the forgotten vintage paperwork of the previous owners. A bit careless of them to let such sensitive information lie around, but these owners have been dead for years, no point in scolding them. Then suddenly, the sound of two doors were heard opening and closing, whereafter two strangers descended the stairs. Eddy silently watched the bold intruders. "Um.. Hi, can I help you..?" he growled. "Finally, some staff around here!" one of them shouted. "What?" The two men hurried themselves in front of Eddy and put on their angriest faces. "I've been here for three days and you haven't brought me a single lunch!" the first complained. "I've been here for ten years and the maid never once washed my bed sheets!" the second followed. "Ten y-..! What the! Who are you guys, why are you on my property!" Eddy roared. "I'm Alvin!" said Alvin, "It says so on the documents you're holding, I signed those when I came in!" "I'm Simon!" said Simon, "I'm also a legal guest!" Eddy looked at the papers and the dates. They weren't lying, but that didn't make it any less strange. One of them has been renting a room for ten years straight; how did he not notice the hotel wasn't being run anymore? The other guy was equally as much an idiot. He willingly checked into a place that was obviously abandoned. Out of curiosity, Eddy opened the cash register and.. saw a mountain of money sitting inside! These fools were serious, paying customers! Cash paying customers! A huge toothy grin appeared on Eddy's face. They were perfect. The ideal suckers to not only give him the money flow needed to help him built this place up, but better yet; to help him with future scams..! "Ooh, I'm gonna make it just fine.." Eddy muttered to himself. "Excuse me?" Simon asked. "Nothing at all! Sorry about the service!" he corrected himself, "We're a little understaffed, but thank you for reporting it to us, we'll take care of it!" "Good, good! Then I'll have pizza!" Alvin ordered. Eddy rolled his eyes and grabbed his cellphone. If these two were going to replace Ed and Double D, hopefully one of them was actually a Double D. Two Eds would just mean more trouble and Eddy wasn't smart enough to fulfill the role, either. One thing was for certain, his new adventure was starting right now, in this hotel, with these two characters. After he ordered them pizza, it was time to introduce them to their new handsome leader. Him! The End Trivia * This episode was intended to be the pilot for the related series ''Eddy''. Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan Fiction